Pint Sized Trouble
by TrinityValhalla
Summary: When a mysterious spam won't leave Megami's inbox, she decides to open it up and deal with it the only way she could. Next thing she knows, her life is turned upside down by tiny terrorizing robots, known as Axel and Roxas, begin a total domination in her life. What will she do with them...? Rated T for language / eventual shippings of certain pairings. Beware!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hello all! This story is a joint creation between myself and 4theloveoftoast, a close, dear friend of mine. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. If you have any questions, comments or ideas for improvement, don't be afraid to do so. And constructive criticism is always welcome here. Rejoice!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, nor it's fantastical characters. Nor do I own dear, sweet Mrs. Doubtfire. If you don't know who she is, go watch the movie...**

_It's been sitting there for days... _Megami thought to herself, staring at her computer screen. _It's been sitting there and it won't go away. What the hell is going on?_ Her eyebrow twitched as she went to delete the spam message from her inbox... again! A few minutes later, she returned to find that it had reappeared in her inbox.

"It's like a ghost! It keeps haunting me!" she yelled to the pile of plushies and stuffed animals that formed a small mountain beside her desk. It was ridiculous the amount that she had, and she always told herself that she would sort through them and get rid of the ones she no longer found amusing. That never happened, though. Since before she could remember, her parents always got her a new one when they left on business trips in foreign countries, which was always, doing whatever fundraiser it was that time. Her favorite of the stuffed animals was King Ko, the giant stuffed panda from Japan, that ruled over the room from atop the pile, and frankly, the only one that could actually sit up straight.

But even though it seemed like her parents were never home, they still found it necessary for her to have a nanny, even at the age of sixteen. She was a nice old lady who left Megami to herself, mostly, and dropped in once in a while. Mrs. Doubtfire was due for a visit soon, now that she thought about it...

No, no, no! That wasn't the current issue! That stupid spam returned again, taunting her, mocking her. Megami stared at it, reading it again. She sighed dramatically, slumping into her computer chair, head tossed back. "Fine. Fine. I'll see what you stupid people want," she said, clicking the e-mail.

**Congratulations****!**

**You've been selected to receive not one, but TWO! free models of the new, advanced Minitrons! These adorable little friends will never give you a dull day. This is a limited time offer and is available only while supplies last! Free accessories and express shipping included, so don't miss out and order today!**

"Limited time offer, my ass..." she mumbled to herself, her chin in her hand as she leaned on the desk. She leaned back. "You've been in my inbox for over a month, ya ghost!"

There was a small flashing button at the bottom of the email that read, "Buy Now!", switching between red and some beige-y color. "Tch," she clicked on the flashing button. "If it means you'll leave my inbox, why not? Besides, I'm sure my parents won't mind if I use their credit card..."

She filled out the information required to complete the order form and hit "submit" on the bottom, exiting from the window when she confirmed that she did it all right. "Success!" she screamed minutes later, throwing her fists in the air as she jumped up. The spam was gone! Relishing in victory, she danced about the room like an awkward duckling, snatching King Ko from his throne atop the pile. Replacing him when she was done, she slapped the lid to her trusty laptop shut with a smirk.

"Damn straight!" she hollered at it. She turned and flopped face-first onto her bed, snuggling into her many covers. It was really late by that time, and she had school in the morning. When she woke up, she had forgotten all about what it was that she applied for, only remembering that she finally conquered the evil spam ghost that haunted her inbox.

It was only when she returned, that she remembered. A brown ominous box had found it's way to her doorstep, addressed to her. She blinked, picking it up and bringing it inside. "That was fast," she said as she set the box on her desk and dropping her bag on the floor beside her bed. Her computer chair squeaked as she sat in it and scooching closer to the desk. It took her a moment to pick at the tape and peel it off, but once it was, she flung her hands into the packing peanuts and pulled out two dolls, one with each hand.

One had flaming red hair that was pulled back and was all spikey. He was wearing a black cloak of some sort. His wide eyes were green, little purple triangles under them.

The other had sandy blond side-swept locks with blue eyes and was donning a different outfit. A beige short-sleeved jacket and another black zip-up shirt underneath it was coupled by black jeans and tan... leg sheaths? Megami didn't know what to refer to them as, only that they looked pretty neat.

Both were pretty adorable, and were no bigger than a Q-tip. She looked from one to the other and back again, deciding what one she liked better. "Oh wait... You guys are some sort of advanced technology, right?" she said, turning the lifeless things over in her hands. Not finding any obvious switches, she dropped them on the desk and dove back into the packing peanuts. Out she pulled the very short instructions, which read:

"To activate your new Minitron, simply remove the slips from within their mouths."

"Huh...?" she out down the single sheet of paper will obscenely large words and reached for the dolls again. First, she grabbed the blond. With a gentle finger, she parted his lips and looked in. "Well looky, there," she said as she reached in delicately and pulled out the paper. It had the roman numeral XIII on it in tiny print. She put him down and reached for the red head, pulling out the other slip. This one had VIII on it.

Megami sat him next to the other and leaned down, watching them. She sighed, and leaned back in her chair. "Well, that's what I get for getting my hopes up," she said. "At least they're cute..."

She got up to retrieve her laptop from her backpack. She paused halfway though, a clicking sound in her ear. Quickly, she glanced over the the dolls on her desk. They were... twitching...? She dropped the bag and the laptop on the bed, taking slow, cautious steps toward the little things. They weren't actually... moving, were they? "No, that's absurd," she reassured herself as she stared at them.

It turned out that either she was going crazy or they were, indeed, moving about. The little red one was helping the tiny blond to stand, who promptly began dusting off his trousers. Megami froze, staring at them, not sure of what to do with herself.

The blond one looked at her, nudging the red-head. He stopped what he was doing to look at what his friend was looking at. "What are you looking at?" he shouted at her.

She first closed her mouth, as her jaw had officially dropped. Then, squealed with delight. "Aren't you guys just the cutest things?!" she smiled, picking them up again.

"Hey! Watch the hair!" yelled the red-head as he shook a tiny fist at Megami.

Both of them were sitting sprawled in her palms, which she held together and as flat as she could. Her eyes sparkled. "You're just too cute! Do you guys have names?"

"Yeah. M-My name's Roxas," said the blond, a small smile on his cute little face.

"And my name's Alex. Got it memorized?" said the red-head, tapping his temple.

Magami giggled, holding them closer for her to see. One of her secret weaknesses were things that were cute and adorable, though she made sure to hide this fact from her friends. And these things in her palm were just that. Even when trying to be serious, the little dolls were just to cute to resist!

"Put us down, girly!" Axel shouted.

She giggled. "My name's Megami," she said as she put them back on the desk.

"More like 'Mega Mighty'," Axel huffed under his breath, adjusting his cloak. Roxas chuckled under a hand.

She looked at him with a scowl. "That wasn't very nice, ya know..."

He turned around to face her, having to look up to meet her eyes. "It wasn't supposed to be, Mega Mighty."

"Megami," she corrected. When it sounded like he wasn't going to pay attention she added with a tap to her temple, "Got it memorized?"

Axel flinched, turning quickly to look at her with a pout. "Hey! That's my thing!"

"Well, then I'll keep saying it until you get my name right."

He crossed his arms, turning away form her. "Fine, _Megami_."

She smiled. "That's better."

"You'll get used to it eventually," Roxas said with a sheepish grin.

"Okay, if you say so," she said as she sat in her chair. "So... Do you have a thing, too, Roxas?"

He pondered, tapping a finger on his chin. "Not that I can think of."

"Aw, c'mon, Rox, you got lots of cool things!" Axel shook him by the shoulders.

"Like what?" he asked simply. Axel froze, thinking, himself. Megami swore she saw what was a blush on his cheeks. It was hard to tell, though, with all his red hair.

"I-I'll never say! You can't make me!" he cried, turning around.

Megami chuckled quietly. Her heart quickly skipped a beat, however, when she heard the door to her house open and close.

"Meg, dear! I'm back," came a voice from downstairs.

Megami shot her eyes to the door. "Oh, no... Mrs. Doubtfire..."

"Who's that?" Roxas asked, placing a finger to his lips in an adorable manner.

Resisting the urge to squeal again, Megami searched for a place to hide them as steps traunched up the stairs toward her room.

"Meg?"

Without a second though, she opened the desk drawer and tossed them inside.

"Hey!" Axel shouted.

"Shh! I'm sorry, I'll let you out when she's gone, just - please - stay quiet!" she said, closing it just in time before the door swung open.

"Oh, you _are_ here. I've been calling you name, dear," Mrs. Doubtfire said with a worried expression.

"Oh, uh.. I was, uh.. just.. j-just doing homework! Yeah, lots of homework. The teachers are ruthless these days."

"Oh! Well good heavens, child. I'll leave you to that, then. I just came by to make sure you were doing alright. Oh. When's the last time you bathed, dear?"

"Ms. D, please. I don't take bathes anymore. I shower. And I did just last night," for some reason, Megami couldn't help the blush on her cheeks.

"Ah, yes, that's right. Sorry, dear. Well I brought you dinner," she said turning for the door. "I'll be leaving then. Have a good night."

Megami bowed slightly, "You too, Ms. D."

When she heard the door shut, she dashed for the drawer, careful as she opened it. On the bottom sat a cross Axel and a sleepy-eyed Roxas.

"So you're the shower type, huh?" Axel smirked.

The blush returned to her face. "Sh-shut up! No one asked you!"

He stood. "And no one asked you to drop us in here, either!"

"Jeeze, you're cocky for a tiny machine," she mumbled as she pulled them out. "How can you stand this guy, Roxas?"

He looked up, surprised, but then smiled. "Oh, we've been friends since we met. I guess I kinda just got used to it along the way," he chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

"I see... So... what exactly are you guys anyways? Little people, tiny robots? What's the deal?"

"Oh! We're automatons."

"Uh...huh..."

"We're basically tiny robots, yes," Axel spat.

"Oh! Okie!" Megami smiled with excitement. "You guys really are advanced, then, huh?"

"What do you mean?" Roxas tipped his head to the side.

"Well, I mean, you guys got your own personalities and everything."

"Ah - yeah! That and more!" he beamed.

"More? Like what?" this time, she tipped her head.

"Like-"

Axel slapped a hand over his mouth, and whispered something into his ear.

"Mmmmmm..." Roxas mumbled from behind the hand, nodding slowly.

"What?"she asked, confused.

"Nothing. We can't tell you," Axel said.

"Why not?"

"Cause we're not allowed to. You have to find out by yourself. Now _you_ tell _me_ something."

"What?"

He pointed a finger to the box they were shipped in. "Is there anything else inside that box?"

"Oh, I never looked, did I..?" she said, reaching for the box. "Why, is there suppose to be something else in here?"

"Well, yeah. We come with accessories, duh."

"Well excuse me," she said, rummaging through the packing peanuts. She was starting to not like his character. Then something pricked her finger.

"Ouch!" she said as she quickly pulled out her hand. on the tip of her index finger, a small drop of blood was beading up. "What kind of accessories are they?"

"Just hurry up and get them. I would myself, but I wouldn't be able to get out."

She looked at him with a grumble as she put her hand back in, finally pulling out two tiny chakrams and something that looked like a key.

"Woo! My Keyblade came too!" Roxas said as he looked it over.

"Keyblade?" Megami pondered where she heard that word before.

"Yeah! It's my weapon," he said, getting into battle position.

"Weapon?" she held in a chuckle.

"Yeah. And these are mine," Axel said as he held out his.

"Keyblade..." she hummed, leaning back in her chair. "Oh! I remember where I know that name from!"

She sprang to her feet and grabbed a case among many on a high shelf across the room. Reading the title, the words "Kingdom Hearts" flashed into view.

"Aw..I haven't played this game in forever..."

"Really? That's only the first one, isn't it?" Axel didn't sound top impressed.

"Hm?" she looked at him, looking back to the case. "Yeah. I never even finished this one, sadly."

"Then no wonder you don't know who we are!" Axel said, exasperated.

"The both of us are in the all the ones after that one," Roxas piped in.

"I see... Well then, I'll just have to..." she yawned." ...have to finish this one and then play all the rest."

She replaced the case on the shelf and returned to the desk. They looked up at her, she down at them, and an awkward moment of silence ensued. Axel bounced on his heels, tapping his sides. She chuckled at him, and continued to talk for quite some time after. Then the thought struck her.

"Do you guys sleep?"

"Kinda. It's a sleep mode that seconds as a charger for our batteries," Roxas said.

"Hmm.. I see... Do you guys... sleep in beds?"

"Where else would we sleep?" Axel said from atop a stack of books Megami used as a make-shift chair for them.

She looked around her room. There wasn't exactly anything that two tiny people could use as beds. She sighed. "Looks like you guys are gonna hafta sleep with me until I can get you some bed your size."

"Uh-uh! No way!" Axel sprang to his feet, waving his arms in front of him.

"But there's no where else for you guys..."

"Yeah, c'mon Axel. She said it'd only be until she can get some beds for us," Roxas turned to him, sitting on the book pile beside him.

He sighed, scratching his cheek, that feeling that he was blushing again returned. "I guess... But only until you get our beds!" He pointed a finger at her.

This amused her in her half-awake state. "Whatever you say, pint size," she giggled.

"It's Axel! Get it memorized!" he bellowed.

"You'd make an adorable tiny tyrant, you know that?" she said as she picked them up and carried them over to her bed.

"I'm not a tyrant, though!" he pouted, hopping off her hand onto the bed, turning to make sure Roxas didn't fall on his ass.

"Oh, I know. I'm just saying."

She pulled the clicky thing on her lamp that sat beside her bed on the nightstand, careful not to crush them as she laid down.

"Night, Megami-san," Roxas said, yawning.

"Night, guys," she echoed, closing her eyes and falling asleep.

"Night, Mega Mighty." Axel added quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hey everyone, it's us again. Here's the new installment of Pint Sized Trouble. Hopefully you liked it as much as we do. So, as always, enjoy and prosper.

**Disclaimer: Neither 4TheLoveOfToast nor I own anything but Megami.**

"Axel, why can't we just go back to bed? My batteries are gonna die and then you'll have to carry me all the way over there," Roxas mumbled, his eyes half closed and his face lit up from the light of the laptop's screen.

"Shh, don't wake up our giant overlord, Rox. I'm just making sure the gang all gets here," Axel scrolled down the screen, and then reached up to push the enter key, his green eyes never leaving the screen.

"All of them? But Axellllllllll," Roxas couldn't help the whine that came out of his mouth. There were some people better left in their packing peanuts, if you asked him.

"Yes. All of them. You remember what they said. We have to get all of them here. We were just lucky enough to be the first ones," smirking at the 'Purchase Complete' screen in front of him, Axel closed the browser and then turned off the laptop.

"Up and at 'em, Roxas, I need you to help me shut the lid on this thing." Axel prodded the nearly sleeping blonde with his feet, rousing him from sleep mode.

"Merhhhh." Shooting daggers at his friend, Roxas dragged himself up to help Axel shut the laptop, grumbling the entire way.

"Shhhhh," Axel warned, glancing over at Megami.

"Was your bright idea…don't want to deal with the Superior…and it'll be a mess when those other idiots show up…mnnn, no more electroshock therapy, please." Roxas muttered to himself sleepily, as they both made their way back into bed.

It wasn't even noon, and someone was banging on her door on a _Saturday._ Whoever it was, they most certainly had a death wish. No one woke her up this early on the weekend, not even Mrs. Doubtfire. She rolled over, burying her head under her multitudes of pillows, ignoring Roxas's small squeak as he was displaced from his resting place. But the noise still persisted.

"Oh my sweet baby jesus, are you bloody kidding me!" she exclaimed, sitting up suddenly and flinging her pillow onto her sheets, effectively flattening an already disoriented Roxas.

"I'd like to think I'm not," was his muffled reply from under the pillow, but Megami didn't even hear him. Instead, she swung her feet out of bed and into her slippers, wiggling her toes in the large black digits of her panda feet slippers. She barely remembered to throw a bathrobe over her pj's before storming down the stairs to bludgeon whoever the idiot at the door happened to be. With the force of a small herd of rhinoceroses, she flung open the front door, ready to kill on sight. But there was no one there. The sun was shining, the birds were tweeting, minus the use of an electronic device and/or social media, and there was no one at the door.

"What. The. Hell," she couldn't help the eye twitch that just so happened to present itself at that moment in time, as she found herself at her wit's end. The apparent lack of human presence was the straw that broke the camel's back. With an exasperated shriek, she fell back onto the welcome mat and prepared to resume her sleeping right there. And that was when it caught her eye.

Another one of those blasted shady little brown boxes.

"You. What are you doing here? I didn't order any more things from that company, especially not anything small and robotically inclined. So why are you here on my front step?" Megami didn't care that she looked raving mad, grilling her package like a hardened cop in an interrogation room on her front porch in only a gown and pajamas. It was eleven forty five, according to the sun dial that wasn't too far off her front walkway, and she was already awake. Lesser offenses were considered a reason to be shot, according to her. So the lessening of her sanity was only to be expected, if logic was to be upheld at such an ungodly hour. The box however, also sticking to logic, didn't respond. Actually, it might have been much more concerning if it had. The thought of the box answering her questions roused Megami from her half-crazed state, and forced her to get up from the floor, grab the box, and retreat back to her bed.

"Mother snarking little….brown box of doom…gonna cut you like a paper snowflake…gut you like a fish…" Her mumbling didn't stop until she was situated back in her sheets, scissors and box in hand. Axel and Roxas watched, with glee and apprehension in their eyes, awaiting the contents of the package with mixed feelings.

"What the…?" Was all she could say as she pulled two minitons out of the box. One had platinum blonde hair and a matching goatee, and the other had sandy blonde hair styled in some half mullet, half faux-hawk type hairstyle. She wasn't even going to try to name that style without some caffeine in her system. Both were lifeless in their black robes, and had paper slips between their lips. Suspicious, Megami turned to glare at Roxas and Axel.

"I didn't order anymore of you. So how come I'm still getting more characters?" Roxas gulped at her accusative tone, and Axel barely managed to keep a straight face.

"Hmm, maybe now that you've given them your personal information they'll just continue to spam you with their…products, until they're satisfied?" Axel offered, trying to quickly cover his and Roxas's reactions.

"Uh-huh…sure. That must be it," Megami still didn't sound convinced, but she proceeded to remove the paper slips from the new minitons, reading IX and X. Dumping them unceremoniously on her bed sheets, she watched cautiously as their eyes lit up, and they began moving. The sandy blonde sat up suddenly, and threw himself at Axel.

"Axel! Axel! They made me drink milk!" He whined, clutching at the redhead's robes. Axel patted his spikey hair sympathetically, shaking his head.

"Dem, milk is not the end of the world. Dem, meet Mega Mi—"Axel paused to look at Megami in her murderous state, and changed his mind, "Megami. Megami, meet Demyx. Oh, and Luxord." He added, throwing a look at the disoriented looking platinum blonde, who was mumbling about needing a stiff drink.

"Hi," Megami said tersely, still not pleased with the arrival of two new pains in her ass.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, miss. Now, could you kindly fish around in that box for some other items? I know there's more in there than just us," Luxord pulled himself up onto her knee, bowing after doing so. He had a quaint little British accent, if she listened hard enough. Curious now, she peered into the box, expecting to find more sharp objects. Instead, she found a blue guitar like object, a miniscule iPod, a deck of cards, and…a miniature tea set.

"A…tea set. Huh," She eyed the two new arrivals, a skeptical eyebrow retreating into her hairline. Luxord held out his hands expectantly, and she placed the tea set in them.

"And the cards, if you please." Megami placed the cards with the tea set, still left with two musical implements.

"Those are Demyx's," Roxas spoke up, crawling into her hand. He picked up the iPod and turned it on, shuffling through the songs. The screen was too small for Megami to read, but from the sounds coming from the tiny ear buds, the music was nowhere near what she would have pegged Demyx a fan of.

"Hey, that's my iPod. Ohmigosh and my sitar! Don't crush my babies!" Demyx's shrill cry brought her to see the aqua eyed figure run and vault into her hand, stealing up his items. He cradled the iPod to his chest, and wrapped protectively around the blue 'sitar', as he had called it. Were there tears welling up in his eyes? Megami was dumbfounded to find that indeed, there were. Dang. These little robots were really advanced, she thought to herself, as Demyx sobbed into his sitar like a small child, not like the fully grown…person, she assumed he most likely was. Luxord just shot him a look of disgust, and sat down to shuffle his cards.

"Dem, you really need to hold it together," Axel said, his hand covering his face in exasperation. He walked over to Demyx and grabbed him by the hood of his cloak and dragged him away, to both Megami and Roxas's relief. Roxas got up to his feet and dusted himself off, after being knocked down by Demyx's antics. He shot Demyx an irritated look, but the other blonde was too busy sobbing on Axel to even notice.

"I told Axel this was a bad idea," he muttered, and Megami's ears honed in on the mumbled thought.

"What was a bad idea?" She asked coyly, batting her eyelashes at him. He gulped, and backed away.

"Uhm, a bad idea for me to wear these clothes. They get dirty so easily, it's a wonder I don't just walk around looking like I've been taking a dust bath, hah!" He chuckled nervously, his eyes going from side to side as he desperately tried to avoid Megami's gaze.

"Riiiight," her tone of voice spoke loud and clear that she didn't believe him, but she let it drop. Her stomach grumbled, reminding her that now that she was awake, she might as well eat. Begrudgingly, she got back out of bed again, with Roxas and Luxord in tow. Making her way downstairs again, she turned into the spacious kitchen that was the central area of her house. The counter tops shone, the pans hung from a rack over the island, and the fridge was always stocked to the nines with food. And still she found herself facing the dilemma of every lazy teenager: there was absolutely nothing to eat.

"WHY MUST THE WORLD BE SO CRUEL?" she cried into her refrigerator, hopelessly raking through each and every drawer for something that didn't require preparation or effort on her part to make.

Hope. There, in the corner of her freezer, was a quart of mint chocolate chip ice cream. It wasn't her favorite, in fact, she wasn't even sure how it had gotten there, but it would do in a pinch. And she found this to indeed, be a pinch, having been dragged out of bed early to suffer the presence of two new characters in what was turning out to be her own little drama.

"I might need more than just a quart of this." She peered into the container, holding her spoon at the ready.

"While you're eating away your problems, could you get me out some milk? And the vodka I saw on the bottom shelf? I have a feeling today is going to be a long day," Luxord mused, as he poured himself a cup of tea he seemed to have mysteriously appeared as soon as they had sat down.

"Mm, a long day. Yeah, you and me both, pal. You and me both."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Ooooooohh goodness, guys. Hey. How's it going. *insert random ramblings here* Bla bla I hope you guys like this newest chapter. More to come soon! Have fun and enjoy.

**Disclaimer: We do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

Megami found herself carefully toting four mechanical beings to the store via was where her troubles began. First, it was the moaning and groaning as she walked to the train station. Then it was the hitting and the kicking and the general movement in her bag that had her teeth on edge. Grumbling to herself, she restrained herself from shaking the bag. Other passengers had already edged away from her, or given her disgusted looks, most likely assuming she was keeping some poor creature hostage in her luggage against its will. They weren't too far off. Once the bickering started, her curses became more vulgar with each passing moment, to the chagrin of the other passengers. One mother even had the gall to call her out on it, shooting her an appalled look as she covered her son's ears.

With a sigh of relief, she found herself at her destination, a large doll store in the mall. It wasn't exactly her favorite place to be spending a sunny Saturday afternoon, being that it was frilly and pink all over the place, but her new 'toys' insisted upon being properly furnished. Stepping inside the store, Megami was instantly greeted by an employee, telling her to give a holler if she needed any help finding something.

Grumbling, she shifted the bag roughly to make a point and stalked off into the recesses of the store. Slinging the bag off her shoulders, Megami then plopped it onto a cleared table top and unzipped it.

"Be a little more careful next time, why don't ya!" Axel cried, rubbing the back of his head.

"I'll be more careful when you lot shut up and behave!" she roared into the bag, ignoring the small girl standing across from her, whose lollipop fell to the ground from her open mouth when Megami turned her glare towards her.  
"You're face'll stay like that if you don't fix it and scram," Megami hissed. The girl quickly turned tail and ran, not saying a thing, but definitely crying. "That's what I thought..."

"Miss, if you will, please stop antagonizing the children and take us out so we may see what our options are," Luxord's voice echoed from the bag, followed by an impatient cough.

Megami sighed, her head dropping in frustration before she began removing her pint sized companions from their prison. She more or less dropped Axel from a foot up, with him being the last.

"What was that for?" he cried, accepting Roxas' helping hand and denying Demyx's.

"What was what for?" she answered sweetly, lowering herself to table level. She was thankful that it wasn't very busy in the store, though you would think it would be. She heard an "ahem" from the table.

Luxord was standing before her, bobbing forward and back on his feet. "Might I have a look from your shoulder? I do think I might find something we could all agree upon from your height."

His tiny little British accent didn't seem to fail in making her easily melt and submit.  
"Just don't expect this to happen every day," she said, laying her hand flat on the table so he could step aboard.

"Me too. Me too!" Demyx called, flailing his arms to get Megami's attention.

"Alright." With a sigh, she placed one on each shoulder, she let Luxord hum in her ear as he spun around, surveying all the little doll houses.

"Hmm... How about that one?" He pointed to a monstrous white castle of a thing. It looked more like a castle than a house with its many Gothic spires and elegant balconies.

"You've got to be kidding me. What do you need such a big one for?" she groaned, tromping off toward the house after securing Axel and Roxas in her hands. Setting them all down upon arrival, she opened it up, doing her best to not break anything that may or may not be inside. There was, in fact, all the little fixing's a little robotic person like them would need: A kitchen, supplied with every piece of table and cookware for actual cooking; beds with cotton sheets and fluffy pillows were accompanied by dressers and desks and the such; each bedroom had a different theme, from underwater to outer space, there being twenty in total; the bathrooms were designed to pump real water through it, all it needed was for the reservoir to be refilled; it could even be plugged into the wall to supply electricity to the little lighting fixtures, which... had actual light switches. Shaking her head, she couldn't believe the amount of detail that had been put into the miniaturized structure.

"Awh yeah! I like this one," Demyx whooped, dragging Roxas in and up the stairs by the hand. Axel quickly followed, yelling at the musician to release his friend.

Megami looked around, first for any people, then for a price, and nearly had a heart attack when she did find it.  
"Nuh-uh. Nooo way, Jose. That's way too much!" It was rounding close to a thousand dollars.

"Don't be a lamer, Megami!" came Demyx's shout from the top of one of the staircases.

"You don't need something so big, though!"

"Me too," Roxas added. Axel caught up to them, pushing Demyx away from his blond companion.

"I bet you do! But no dice," Megami laughed, crossing her arms as an end to the argument.

"How about this," Luxord chirped from the edge of the table, looking up at her and mimicking her pose. "I'll make you a bet."

"Oh?" she mulled over the idea. The very fact that he was trying to make a deal with her amused her to no end. She squatted, coming to his level. "And what's that?"

"We'll play a game of chance. If you win, we'll find a different one. If I win," his lips curled into a smirk. "...we'll get this one, end of story."

She chuckled, her own lips smirking. This one had balls, but did he have the skill to back it up? "And what kind of game are we going to play?"

"Cards. Naturally."

There was a cheer from the house, and Megami snapped a look to see Demyx shrinking away from view into one of the rooms. "Alright, you're on!" she said, shaking his hand between the tips of her thumb and forefinger.

Without any warning, a deck of cards found its way to the table, smaller than what Megami would normally have used, but definitely larger than what was comfortable for Luxord._ 'How can I lose to this pip-squeak?'_ She thought to herself, confident in her victory.

Sometime later, Megami found herself pulling out her own hair. "I lost to a miniature man who's smaller than my hand. I resign my position of authority," she mumbled into her hands, which covered her face in defeat.

Luxord pranced away toward the castle, calling over his shoulder, "Tut tut. You shouldn't estimate an opponent's ability simply by their size," he stopped for a moment, turning to meet her gaze with a devilish grin. "And sometimes, size doesn't matter."

She groaned. Her parents were going to decapitate her when they saw this month's credit card bill. Standing with a heavy heart, Megami collected the crew and put them back into her bag. The cashier couldn't help but give her a look as she all but sobbed at the checkout. She left the counter with her metaphorical pockets lighter and her spirit heavier. The damn castle was getting shipped to her house; no way in hell was she carrying that monstrosity home.

Once home, she unzipped her backpack, tipping it over onto her bed and letting the little beings crawl their way from the darkness.

With a huff, Luxord had a cup of tea in his hand, sipping on it thoughtfully. "Hmm. Now that that's all said and done," he sipped again. "What shall we do now?"

Megami glared at him and the other three beside him.

"Oh, Megami!" Roxas said with an eager smile, attempting to quell her fury as he pointed to the shelf with all the games. "Why don't you start playing the game?"

Her expression brightened. "Ya know, that's a good idea, Rox!" she snapped, going to grab the case.

"No. Nope. Nuh-uh. Not happening," Axel sprang from where he was sitting to Roxas' side. She stopped and looked at him curiously. "Only I can call him Rox!"

She shook her head with a pitying smirk as she walked past them and inserted the disc into the console. It was covered in several layers of dust and was sorely in need of an update, but with a little persuasion (i.e. pounding it with a fist), Megami got it to work. Laying on her bed, controller in hand, and the four minitrons cuddled up against her, they all watched the screen with anticipation.

The title screen popped up, playing the usual Hikari, and she selected "Load Game". She looked at the save data, and asked, "If I'm still in Halloween Town, how far am I?"

"I dunno," Demyx shrugged. He was sitting cross-legged between her arms, his hands shoved in the circle his legs made.

"You'll just have to play and find out for yourself," Axel scoffed, leaning his head on her arm.

"Fiiiine..." she sighed, loading the game.

Hours after, they were all getting into it. Shouting and commandeering Megami to go this way, she missed this, there was such and such over there, watch out for that super-mega attack. It was a group effort that didn't really need the group to succeed. She hated to admit it, but it was a nice change of pace compared to her usual lone wolf shenanigans. It was getting awfully dark outside, dusk just touching the horizon. She had just triumphed over Captain Hook in Never Land and was moving on to Hallow Bastion after a revisit to Traverse Town. Luxord had made himself comfortable on her shoulder again, sipping a fresh cup of tea. Axel and Roxas were sitting together, with Roxas' eyes glued to the screen. Demyx had stayed where he was, his hands still jammed between his legs. There was a unified groan as the doorbell rang.

"Gah! And I'm so close to beating it! I can feel it in my bones!" she griped, swinging her feet off the bed and going to answer the door. Megami opened it with a huff to find no one there. Almost slamming the door in aggravation, she stopped when she noticed another haunting brown box on her doorstep. She hung her head, reluctantly picking up the box and bringing it inside.

Back in her room, she tossed the box onto her desk, sitting in her chair. Crossing her arms and putting one leg over the other, she looked at them the way a parent would when scolding a child.  
"Alright. Which one of you keeps ordering more?"

"Not me!" Demyx raised a hand in the air, an idiotic smile on his face.

"Nor I," Luxord said, shuffling what Megami assumed was a miniature deck of cards, uninterested.

"That leaves only you two," she said, turning to Axel and Roxas.

The red-head sat coolly, the epitome of poker faced. Roxas, however, couldn't have looked guiltier.  
"Roxas," she said calmly.

"Y-yes?" he stuttered, jumping at the sound of his name begin called.

"Did the two of you order more?" she motioned toward the box beside her.

"N-no?" he chuckled nervously.

"You sure?"

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you're sure?"

"N- Yes!"

"No? Did I hear a no?"

"No!"

"Yes?"

"It wasn't my idea!" he blurted. Realizing what he said, he clapped his hands over his mouth.

"Oh really? Then who's idea was it?"

"It was a mutual agreement," said a British voice, still uninterested.

"From who?"

"Oh! I know this one!" Demyx cried enthusiastically. "The thirteen of us promised that whoever was ordered first would order the rest! So that way we'd all be together!"

Megami looked to Axel, who was now sheepishly grinning. "Ah... Yeah... Shoulda told you 'bout that..."

"You think?" she was highly irritated. "And let me ask you one more question. How much do one of you cost?"

"That, m'lady, is something better left unsaid," Luxord looked to her with something close to pity.

Megami sighed, looking once again to the box beside her. Her parents were definitely going to kill her when they saw the bill.

"I am so dead."


End file.
